Not In My House
by The Shooter
Summary: Minor SPOILER alert. A continuation of the dinner scene in "Just Push Play." Maura and Jane are finally alone after the tumultuous family dinner. Jane and Maura are in an established relationship as they are in my other work - Wanted: The Series.


Hello all, I've taken a little break from Wanted: The Series (I'm in the middle of the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon!) but this week's episode really started a plot bunny so … here it is. It's a continuation of the dinner scene in Just Push Play. The Jane and Maura in this little one shot are the same as from Wanted. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT and what the heck … let's throw new showrunner Jan Nash in their too – she has more rights to them than I do! I'm just borrowing the characters for some fun.

Not In My House

Maura Isles watched, sadly, as her fiancée Jane Rizzoli gathered the dishes and issued a tearful apology for the events that had taken place. The detective made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes shifted to Frank Rizzoli, Sr.

"You got somethin' you wanna say?"

Maura stood up and slowly approached.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You've got some nerve after everything you've done to come back here and treat your family this way. They are my family now, too. And I won't let anyone disrespect my family in our home. Please leave."

Frank stood there, shocked at the tone Maura took with him. He looked toward the kitchen door. Maura followed his glance.

"No. You've already upset the woman I love enough for one night. Do not make me ask you again. The door you want is that way," Maura said, pointing to the front door behind Frank.

He lowered his head, turned to the front door and left.

Maura went and locked the door behind him then walked to the kitchen where she saw Jane hunched over the sink, sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, baby, come here," she said soothingly as she turned the brunette to face her and took her in her arms.

Jane clung to Maura, crying harder than the blonde had ever seen. Maura guided them to the floor where she hung on tightly to Jane.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Let it out."

And let it out Jane did – twenty minutes later, the blonde was still stroking her soon-to-be-wife's hair and whispering words of comfort.

"I'm sorry tonight was such a clusterfuck, Maur," Jane rasped into her lover's neck.

"You don't owe me any kind of apology, Jane. Come on, let's leave this till the morning and go upstairs to bed."

Maura stood up and pulled Jane up gently, guiding the exhausted woman up the stairs and to the bedroom. A few minutes later they were in bed, Jane snuggled up close against Maura, her head resting by the blonde's neck.

"Did he give you any trouble before he left?" Jane asked as she gently traced patterns on Maura's stomach.

Maura kissed the top of Jane's head.

"No. He asked if I had something to say and I did. It was very brief but the end result was me asking him to leave."

Jane nodded. "I just couldn't wait to see what he was going to say about me."

"One word about you and he wouldn't have had to worry about Cavanaugh."

Jane propped herself up on her elbow, a small smirk adorning her face.

"Oh yeah? You would've defended my honor?"

Maura propped herself up on her elbow to face Jane.

"Well, I would have hated to wreck a good pair of Jimmy Choo navy heels, but it would be hard to wear them any longer with one lodged up your father's ass."

Jane's eyes went wide with shock and she broke out into a raspy laugh.

"You're turning into a Rizzoli, babe."

Maura smiled as she watched her, stroking her hair.

"You're my family, Jane. I am a Rizzoli."

Jane moved in to gently kiss the blonde. It was soft, tender and needy. Maura rolled forward, pushing Jane onto her back and continued the kiss. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling the medical examiner on top of her. Maura ran her tongue along Jane's lips, seeking entry that was quickly granted. A few minutes later, Maura felt Jane pull back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm am baby," Jane said. "But will you please just hold me tonight?"

Maura kissed Jane sweetly and rolled onto her back, taking Jane in her arms as the brunette rested her head by the ME's heart.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too, Jane."

"Thank you for being here for me, for getting ready to defend me, for loving me – for everything. I'm so lucky to have you."

Maura knew that showing this vulnerability was not an easy thing for Jane to do.

"Jane, I never need any thanks. You're everything to me – my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. I'm always going to be here for you. And I'm lucky to have you too because you do all of those things for me. It's a two-way street."

"I'll do all those things for you until I take my dying breath, Maura. And even after that, I'll find a way."

Maura instantly felt her eyes sting with tears.

"I'll do all of those things too. But neither of us is going anywhere anytime soon, so enough of that kind of talk. I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

"I love you, too, Maura Dorothea Isles."

Jane shifted to kiss Maura one more time before resettling her head on the blonde's chest, enjoying the feel of her arms wrapped around her.

Maura felt Jane's breathing even out and while stroking Jane's hair, felt herself starting to drift to sleep. Just then, a raspy chuckle startled her.

"What is so funny, Jane?"

"There is one thing that came out of this mess tonight."

"What?"

"I now know to never, ever, bring home carnations dipped in blue," the brunette said, laughing.

"Shut up, Jane."

Both women laughed, the stress and tension of the night finally starting to leave their bodies and they fell peacefully into slumber.

END

A/N – I hope you've enjoyed this little plot bunny that whirled around in my head. If you did, please review – I'd really, really appreciate it! Thank you.


End file.
